


Returning Home

by serenadequeen



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenadequeen/pseuds/serenadequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe visits Max in her dorm room. They haven't seen each other in a long time so Chloe wanted to make up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning Home

On a hot night in Arcadia, Chloe decided to climb into Max’s dorm room. The humidity made her sweat and she made sure she was sober for this. There was no way she was going to climb all the way to Max’s room high on pot.

She then threw a rock at Max’s window hoping that it was the right one. She waited five seconds until Max opened the window. The look on her face when she saw Chloe was priceless.

"Chloe" Max hissed.

"Max, I’m gonna throw this rope at you and I’ll climb"

Max couldn’t argue since it was the middle of the night.

—

"So this is your room? awesome" Chloe looked around.

"Chloe, what are you doing here?"

Chloe now drew closer to Max and held her hands. God, Max smelled so good. A sweet scent of fruit that just amazed Chloe. Max looked into Chloe’s eyes and smiled.

"I almost forgot how beautiful your eyes are" Chloe said.

She was only a couple of inches taller than Max and she just loved looking down and seeing her dark brown hair tangled and brushed in her face.

"Max…"

Then Max reached up and kissed Chloe. They brushed their lips for a couple of seconds.

"Don’t say another word" Max whispered and pushed Chloe into the bed.

Chloe felt a rush of adrenaline and smiled like an idiot.

"Max… I didn’t know you had it in you"

Max then went on the bed and on top of Chloe. She was in her panties and small tank top. Blood rushed into Chloe’s face as she noticed how beautiful and smooth Max looked.

Chloe couldn’t help herself from wrapping her hands around Max.

"Are… you sure?" Chloe asked.

"Actually… I kind of want to take it slow… if that’s okay" Max responded.

"Oh yes, no problem!" Chloe seemed really excited.

Chloe pulled Max in and rolled until Max was at the bottom and pecked at Max’s neck. Max giggled a little too loud trying to playfully get Chloe from tickling her. Chloe chuckled.

"You’ll wake everyone up" Chloe whispered.

"I’m sorry but you got me by surprise"

They both smiled at each other. Chloe hovered over Max and began kissing Max’s collar bone. Max let out a small moan and extended her neck for Chloe. As Chloe reached for the stomach, Max pulled Chloe’s beanie off revealing her tangled up blue hair. Max ran her fingers into  
Chloe’s hair and moaned a little more.

"Chloe…" Max moaned, "Please… just do it"

Chloe grinned as she heard Max’s demand and went straight to the underwear. Max slowly spread her legs as Chloe played around to arouse Max. Chloe knew to start off at a slow pace. She pushed her tongue inside Max’s clit, twirling it slowly.

"Chloe!" Max yelled.

She couldn’t help it. Chloe was great. She probably already had experience from these kind of things. Max’s face began to fluster. She felt so wet and hot. It was hotter and hotter as the proceeded longer. It took a while before Max was going to hit her climax. She looked down to Chloe and seeing the blue haired girl sweating as she licked Max’s clit deeper and deeper. She arched her back in pleasure and moaned one last time.

"Oh God" Max whispered, panting.

Chloe pulled out and panted almost as loud.

"I gotta keep my cardio stable one day… fuck" Chloe wiped her mouth. Max could see the cum on the side of Chloe’s mouth. She smiled.

"Thank you, Chloe" Max said.

"Am I the best?" Chloe joked.

"Well that was my first time so I don’t know"

The look on Chloe’s face was priceless.

"You mean… you’ve never done it? Not even at least…"

"Oh I’ve played with myself a lot. I’ve had crushes on some girls in the past and masturbated while thinking about them"

Chloe smiled and cuddled with Max. "I'm tired, can we continue tomorrow?" Chloe asked "Yeah, sure" Max replied and played with Chloe's hair.


End file.
